1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exhaust systems and mufflers for use with internal combustion marine engines, and more particularly to an improved marine engine muffler having an inclined baffle assembly that provides improved exhaust and water handling capability and enhanced noise reduction.
2. Description of Related Art
Marine vessels are typically configured with a propulsion system having an internal combustion engine mounted internally within the vessel hull. Exhaust generated by the engine is commonly combined with cooling water and routed through exhaust conduit to the stern or rear of the vessel via one or more exhaust ducts for discharge through one or more exhaust ports formed in the transom. One or more silencers may be installed within the exhaust duct(s) to silence noise associated with the engine and exhaust gases.
A variety of structures are known in the background art for use in silencing marine exhaust noise. The present inventor has invented a number of novel marine exhaust components that have greatly improved the silencing and efficiency of marine exhaust systems. Among those inventions developed by a named inventor for the present invention are the following:
U.S.Pat. No.Entitled4,918,917Liquid Cooled Exhaust Flange5,196,655Muffler for Marine Engines5,228,876Marine Exhaust System Component Comprising a HeatResistant Conduit5,262,600In-line Insertion Muffler for Marine Engines5,444,196In-line Insertion Muffler for Marine Engines5,504,280Muffler for Marine Engines5,616,893Reverse Entry Muffler With Surge Suppression Feature5,625,173Single Baffle Linear Muffler for Marine Engines5,718,462Muffler Tube Coupling With Reinforcing Inserts5,740,670Water Jacketed Exhaust Pipe for Marine Exhaust Systems.6,564,901Muffler for Marine Engine
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,600, the first named inventor herein disclosed an in-line insertion muffler for marine engines employing a first housing encompassing a second housing which is partitioned by an angularly disposed inner planar baffle that has proven extremely effective in reducing engine noise. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,196, the first named inventor herein disclosed an improved version of the in-line muffler having a corrugated sleeve disposed between in the first and second housings. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,173, the first named inventor herein disclosed a single baffle linear muffler with an angularly disposed baffle that may be planer, convex, or concave.
The various linear mufflers made in accordance with the above-referenced patents have achieved tremendous success and widespread acceptance within the marine industry. Such muffler systems have been successfully installed on a wide variety of marine vessels having engines in excess of 1,000 horsepower. Current trends in marine vessel design, however, have resulted in reduced or very limited space availability for propulsion system components such as muffler systems. In addition, space limitations present in the retrofit and re-powering of existing marine vessels often present significant space limitations relating to the replacement of muffler systems. While the linear mufflers known in the art are suitable for a wide variety of marine applications, there exists a need for an improved linear muffler that is compact and suitable for use in high horsepower applications.